Captured
by GrayHuntress
Summary: A Halloween one-shot for mature adults. Human x yautja. Ever wonder what it might be like to be a woman, captured by the Yautja? One human female, two Hunters, an aseigan and an unblood. Let your imagination go wild.


_**AN: A quick one-shot. Happy All Hallows Eve!**_

 **CAPTURED**

Pain, spearing the right half of my head, tells me I'm awake. _Great. A migraine. Do I work today?_

 _What the hell? This isn't my bed…it's hard and I'm on my back…naked…and…WHERE AM I?_

My eyes flash open to dimness overhead. I turn to check my surroundings and find my throat is pinned by a thin hard hoop.

 _I'm trapped! I can't sit up; even my wrists and ankles are held in place._

Wriggling the best I can, another restraint reveals itself, holding my waist.

 _Who is my captor? What happened?_

I struggle to recall. _The last clear thing…I had gone out in the back yard to hunt for the cat. She hadn't come for her dinner. It was dark. A thick darkness with a full moon. And so still. Only a few late season crickets sounded erratic creaks. I was calling for the cat and listening for her meow. An unexpected breeze rattled the dry leaves in the trees overhead…I looked up…bright, blinding light…and then I woke up here._

The headache intensifies as my fear grows.

I can see better now. There is a faint greenish sort of light to the place. All around me are rectangular platforms that I assume are like the one I'm laying on. But they are all empty.

 _Were people on them? Naked and scared? What happened to them?_

A sudden sound freezes my speculations. _What was that?_

It came from behind my head. _A whooshing sort of sound, a hissing maybe. I hear steps. Those are definitely steps. Someone deliberate…heavy…_

No scream can come as a huge shadow looms over me and then another. _Two of them. Huge…men?_

They make noises that I've never heard before. Guttural speech bits, harsh and deep, and in between the bits comes a pecking sound. _As if a woodpecker were tapping, only it's a different rhythm, faster._

I blink my eyes, trying to see them better. _They have no detail to their faces, only an angular smoothness interrupted by two dark eyes and a bulbous forehead that rises quickly, edged by a smooth inch-wide band. In the middle of the bulb there is something_ … _a scar? Their faces resemble metal._

 _Wide shoulders. I can see the definition of their arms and thighs. Huge, muscled….these cannot be men._

 _One reaches towards me and I see nothing but a set of pointed claws, grabbing for me._

The scream finally erupts, blasting my terror.

 _Please wake up. Not real…wake up…WAKE UP!_

But I don't awaken.

The voices have changed. No word bits, just a stream of mad woodpeckers followed by deep chuckling, a laugh as low as an earthquake groan.

 _Fuckers! You've scared me shitless and now you're laughing?_

Profanities stream from my mouth.

A third shadow joins the scene from hell. This one is much smaller. It stands back from the other two and bows its head. It's too far away for me to see much detail.

The laughing ones leave, only the small one stays.

 _What now?_

The light grows enough for me to reconsider the room. The other platforms are indeed all bare and all have neck, waist, arm and leg restrains, just like mine. Everything looks clean; most important, there is no sign of blood anywhere.

The small one comes back into view and I try to shrink into my platform.

 _A monster. As big as an average man, it is dark, mottled and scaly, with claws for nails. But the face, oh my god, the face! Hideous. A mouth like a spider with moving parts in front of its yaw, each one topped with a pointy tooth. It has sunken-in dark eyes beneath a cave man brow with a huge forehead sloping back into a bald cranium. Surrounding the baldness are pointy thorns and behind that a wreath of black tentacles hang down loosely. Do the huge ones look like this too?_

 _They were muscled. This one is bent and looks weak and flabby. Its skin is mottled black and gray dullness._

And then it put its hands on me. I scream again, only to find a large rubbery thing shoved in my mouth, reducing my voice to a whimper. _Shit, a gag!_

A fluttering sound comes from the monster. Deep, vibrating, it soon becomes a rumble that soothes me nearly into a trance. _And I prefer to be in a trance right now. The damned thing is bathing me with a wet sponge._

It is careful and even gentle, running the warm damp sponge over my face, neck and arms. Carefully, it unlocks one clasp at a time, washes the part and then relocks me onto the platform. I relax more and more as it hums its rumbly purr.

My legs and feet are washed, one at a time and then when I am fully relaxed, both legs are loosed along with the waist strap. It spreads me carefully and cleans my private areas.

 _Front first, buddy. Don't want any bad infection._

Suddenly the warm sponge is gone and I'm sitting up. _It must have unlocked all the fasteners. It feels so good to be able to change position! It feels so good not to be scared. The monster has left me alone._

I get to my feet and wobble around a bit, exploring. It's an oval room with smooth walls of something that looks metallic. Everything seems made of the same dull gray stuff, even the platforms. I can't see the floor though because of this infernal layer of fog over it.

Reaching down through the layer, I feel a roughened surface. Here I am, bent over checking out the floor when that whooshy sound comes again. Calm flees and fear chills my heart as I look for a place to hide.

There is nowhere of course.

Into the room comes yet another of the monsters, but this one is different. It is smaller than any of the others, only a head taller than I am, and it is carrying a tray of food - meat sizzling on a platter, in fact. I can hear and smell it, and my mouth is watering like Pavlov's dog.

This guy, I say guy because they are all muscled and wearing long loincloths. This guy has a face pretty much like the one who washed me except he looks healthier. He stops and looks at me. I can see his eyes and they are a clear golden brown. He holds out the food to me.

Shaking a bit, I take it and back myself to the far side. With one eye on him, I sit on a platform and pick up a piece of meat. _Hot!_ Juggling it in my hands for a moment, I blow on the piece. It has a dark crust and reddish center. _What is it? Better not think about that. Just eat._

The meat is delicious, tender and full of flavor. The guy has been watching me the entire time. Never moving to leave or come closer – just watching like I'm something he's never seen before.

After the meat is gone, I lick the juice from my fingers, taking my eyes off my watcher. I nearly jump out of my skin when a wet sponge is floating in front of my face. No, not floating, it's held by his large hand.

It seems my jump scared him too, because he flew backward several feet. His face opened up, the little pap-like things that I thought only moved in front of a mouth are really the ends of large, moveable jaw appendages. Horrible.

I hear my own scream split the room. The startled guy jumps at me, grabbing me and covering my mouth with one strong, scaly hand. I struggle in his arms, but it is as useless as struggling against the platform.

A vibrating begins near my ear and runs through my body. He's rumbling from his throat, just like the sickly one. Its effect is immediate, I calm and stop screaming. He takes his hand from my face and gently strokes my hair.

He leads me back to my platform and encourages me to lie back down. When I do, he secures my bonds and sits on the edge by my side, continuing his soothing noise. While he rumbles, he looks at me. Up and down, no part of me is skipped by his bright eyes.

I can feel his thigh begin to tremble. He places a hand on my arm and runs it up over my shoulder. I stay completely still as a new fear begins. _Except for the scales and face, his kind is pretty human. What's under the loincloth?_

His hands cover me as if they have a mind of their own. As they traverse my bare skin, I'm amazed at how gentle his touch is in spite of the scales and claws. Abruptly, he stops and gets to his feet, grabs the empty food tray and leaves the room.

The two big guys are back. This time the room is better lit. They come in and look me over, talking in woodpecker and growls. _Those smooth faces are the same gray stuff as the walls. Masks? They are wearing masks. Why?_

They leave without answering any of my silent questions.

The lights dim and I am left alone again. _Is it night?_ I spend an uncomfortable time, unable to turn on the platform in my bonds. After what I would guess to be many hours, the whoosh returns.

It is the young one. Silently, he sits beside me and resumes his touching. His touching and his rumble purr. The lighting is still very low. Watching his face, I cannot read any expression of his bizarre mouth or his eyes, there is only a deep relaxation overcoming me and the feel of his hands, for both are now in action, stroking my body.

As he runs his hands over me, I feel the restraints removed. _I know what is going to happen. I'm powerless to stop it. I don't want to stop it. The huge ones are obviously adults, adult males. The sickly one is a male, but he seems to get the grunge work here. And then this one is – a child? How old is he? I'm about to become some teen's first lay, I suspect._

His head lowers until he is inches away. He begins to draw in great breaths through his mouth as he covers every inch of me. All of me, that is, until he gets to the juncture between my legs. He hovers there for a long time. His breath is hot as he exhales upon me.

Then he is on the platform, pulling my legs up until one is over each of his arms, resting in the crook of his elbows. Sometime during his petting, he bared himself. Now I feel him pushing against me, trying to find somewhere to enter.

I mumble, "Let me help," and reach to guide him. He gasps as I grasp him, as do I. _It is like holding a rock. A hot, hard, rock. Very large. Hang on girl, this could hurt._

His motions are hesitant, tentative. _He's not done this before. God, I'm an alien cougar._

And then it begins – slowly, jerkily, he explores. I can't help the snap of my hips as I join him, showing him a rhythm. Quickly he learns it and I surrender to him, our grunts and moans continuing far into the night.


End file.
